oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 7
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 7 is the seventh official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 7 marks the beginning of Season 2. Episode 1 covers from chapters 1-6. Episode 2 covers chapters 7-10. Synopsis A LONER'S SOCIAL LIFE SHOULDN'T BE THIS COMPLICATED, RIGHT? Excitement is building among the students for the big overnight trip to Kyoto-a school event rife with potential for both budding romance and traumatic memories. And sure enough, right before they leave, the Service Club has a surprising visitor who asks for romantic advice. Unfortunately, this may conflict with a request from someone else before the trip...and Hachiman is finding it harder and harder to stay out of the growing web of relationships in his class. Summary * Kyoto Trip Arc. * Kakeru Tobe's request to help him confess to Hina Ebina. * Hina Ebina asks Hachiman to stop him from confessing. ** So does Yumiko Miura and Hayato Hayama. * Yukino and Yui tell Hachiman they hate how he resolves requests. * Bonus Track! a novelization of the Volume 7 Drama CD ** It takes place after Volume 6. ** It involves the party that happened after the Culture Festival. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue Its a high school report Hachiman wrote about the upcoming Kyoto trip. The report is on the Yasaka Shrine and the Religion of Goryou Shinkou. In Japan people pray to ward off evil spirits and shield themselves from calamity. These spirits sometimes ascend to become gods. Hachiman considers himself kin to these shunned spirits and says he is basically a god.Omitted Chapter 1 - "Hachiman Hikigaya's life at school is, in fact, extremely peaceful." After the Culture and Sports Festivals everyone in Hachiman's class is either talking about the upcoming Kyoto trip or whispering about his lousy actions during the festivals. The only people being nice to him are Yui and Saika. Saika appears and asks Hachiman to be in his group for the Kyoto trip, he agrees, but they still need two more people. Hachiman sees Hayato and Hina return to the class together and wonders what they went to talk about. Hayato tells Tobe to stop making fun of Hachiman. Chapter 2 - "Nobody knows why they came to the Service Club." In the clubroom Yukino prepares tea for everyone while they discuss the Kyoto trip. Yui just wants to go to Okinawa and hang out on beaches. Hachiman is excited about the trip because of "The Tatami Galaxy". Yukino is so excited she can barely contain all her plans when asked. They decide to hang out together on the "free day" of the trip. A knock at the door interrupts them. Its Tobe, Hayato, Ooka, and Yamato. Tobe has a request but wont say it in front of Hachiman. Yukino tells them to either leave or give Tobe's request to the whole Service Club. Tobe wants to ask Hina out, but he doesn't want to get rejected. The Service Club accepts the request. Hachiman then explains all the bad stuff that can happen if he is rejected. Tobe insists he wants to move forward with the request. Hayato, Ooka, and Yamato leave so Tobe can form a plan with the Service Club. Chapter 3 - "Kakeru Tobe is just hopelessly shallow." The Service Club is trying to figure out how to market Tobe as "attractive" to Hina. Hachiman considers him so bland, if he weren't occasionally loud, he would be a background character. In other words. The Service Club don't think Tobe has a chance with Hina and want him to give up. They decide to use the upcoming Kyoto trip to force Tobe and Hina to hang out together, and maybe Hina will become attracted to Tobe. A few days later the groups for the trip are successfully formed in homeroom. The girls; Yui, Yumiko, Hina, Saki, and the guys; Hayato, Tobe, Hachiman, Saika. Chapter 4 - "At the end of the day, Hina Ebina is rotten?" The day before the trip Yui and Hachiman are planning to co-ordinate where their groups go in order to get Hina and Tobe together. They are interrupted by a knock at the door. This time Hina enters with a request. She says she is glad that Hachiman and Saika are getting along well with Hayato and Tobe, but frustrated that Yamato and Ooka are excluded from the boys group. She wants a way for everyone to get along better in order to indulge her fujoshi fantasies. She hints that she is happy with her current relationships and doesn't want anything to change (AKA, no dating Tobe). She leaves and says she is counting on Hachiman. Later Hachiman is at home finishing packing when Komachi appears. She gives him a list of things she wants as souvenirs.This scene is moved to the start of episode 2-2. Or where Chapter 7 starts in the anime. Chapter 5 - "As you can see, Yuigahama Yui is doing her best." Hachiman gets up early and says goodbye to his parents. He boards the local railway line and heads to the Tsudanuma express station. When he boards the express line to Tokyo he is startled to see Saki get on at the same door. They ride the train together in silence for 45 minutes. They get off in Tokyo and join the rest of the Sobu Students. Saki disappears and Hachiman is blindsided by Zaimokuza. Zaimokuza has a large duffel bag and tells Hachiman he will be training his swordsmanship on Kuramayama (Mount Kurama; suggesting he brought a sword with him). They join their groups and board the Shinkansen (bullet train). Hachiman watched Hina skillfully avoid Yui's attempts at getting her to sit near Tobe. Hachiman sits with Saika near the front of the train and goes to sleep. Hachiman wakes up beside Yui, who was watching him sleep. They talk about the Tobe request. Saika guesses what the request is and offers to help. They observe Mt Fuji out the window, Hachiman gets closer to Saika for a better look and proclaims they are almost there (They are actually about 1/3 of the way to Kyoto from Chiba). Yui crowds in for a look as well. They arrive in Kyoto and immediately depart for Kiyomizu temple. Yui drags Hachiman with her to a small underground temple (Temple = Buddhist, Shrine = Shinto) off to the side. Hina, Tobe, Hayato, and Yumiko are there waiting. They go through in pairs. Afterwards they catch up to the main Sobu group and reach the main temple. The group visits the Jishu shrine (shrine for love and matchmaking) and the Otowa Waterfall inside Kiyomizu. Yui and Hachiman continue to help Tobe try and get "closer" to Hina. They feel like Tobe is doing a good job at making himself appealing to Hina. Yui and Hachiman line up for the waterfall together. Yui drinks from the waterfall and hands her ladle to Hachiman. They are both embarrassed at the overly romantic gesture and Hachiman considers it an accident due to Yui's "air headed-ness".An indirect kiss (sharing utensils, water bottles, anything mouth to mouth) is a big deal in Japan. They are also at a shrine dedicated to finding love. A very awkward situation. Chapter 6 - "Surreptitiously, Yukino Yukinoshita goes out to town at night." Hachiman wakes up and realizes he fell asleep after dinner. Saika sees him and tells him he missed the communal bath time, but he can still use the one in their unit/room.Japanese hotels/inns rent out large empty rooms with bedrolls, not like your typical hotel room. There are large communal outdoor mens/womens baths on site, and only some rooms have attached baths while others just have a toilet and sink. After his bath Tobe invites him to play mahjong because Hayato keeps winning their games. Hachiman declines and decides to play UNO with Zaimokuza and Saika instead. Hachiman loses the game and has to do a "penalty game" (loser has to do something trivial). After seeing Tobe lose at mahjong again and leave to get drinks. They make Hachiman get drinks for their UNO group too. Down in the lobby Tobe thanks Hachiman for helping with his request and leaves for their room. Hachiman grabs drinks but decides to enjoy his alone in the lobby. He sees Yukino appear looking very casual. He watches her head to the gift shop. She notices Hachiman and walks over to greet him. They chat about the trip and about Tobe's request. Suddenly they both notice Shizuka trying to sneak out of the hotel lobby. Shizuka offers to let (forces) them to join her for ramen in exchange for their silence. They get in a taxi and head out for food.They go to Ichijoji in Kyoto, its apparently famous for being an entire street dedicated to ramen. They arrive at Tenkaippin,Tenkaippin, a famous ramen chain. But this is their original store in Kyoto. Hachiman is incredibly excited as there isn't one in Chiba. They enter and order, except for Yukino. She has never seen proper ramen before and is unsure of what to get or how to order. Hachiman and Shizuka help Yukino order and she is shocked at the immediate "violent" taste of the ramen. After finishing they discuss the differences between "not causing trouble", and "cleaning up trouble they caused". Yukino and Hachiman don't understand. Shizuka thinks it's because neither of them have been scolded/told off much. She explains that being scolded isn't necessarily bad, it just means someone is looking out for them. She then advises that she is looking after them and will let them cause all the trouble they want. Later they arrive near the hotel and Shizuka goes to buy sake and lets Hachiman and Yukino walk back to the hotel. Yukino keeps getting lost so Hachiman decides to lead the way. Near the hotel Yukino distances herself from Hachiman. She tells him she's embarrassed and doesn't want to be seen sneaking into the hotel with him so late at night. Hachiman lets her go in first and waits for a to appear as if they were not walking together. Hachiman goes up to his room and sees Saika and Zaimokuza still playing cards. Since he forgot their drinks, they make him go buy more. Chapter 7 - "Unexpectedly, Yumiko Miura is actually paying attention." On the second day of the trip, the Sobu students go to the Uzumasa Movie Village. Hachiman and Yui's groups decide to try the haunted house. Hayama, Yumiko, Tobe, and Hina go first. Hachiman, Yui, Saika, and Saki go next. A monster startles Saki who runs away, so Saika chases after her, leaving Hachiman and Yui alone. They awkwardly finish the haunted house. Hachiman sees Ebina and Tobe in the gift shop together and wonders if the haunted house brought them closer. While waiting in line for a bus to go to the next event, Hachiman has the idea to try and get taxi's as he thinks waiting in line too long will hurt Hina and Tobe's chances. During the ride to the next temple Hachiman listens to Saki and Yui talking in the backseat. Saki took a pillow fight too seriously and made Yumiko cry. Saika joins in telling them about UNO and Hachiman losing. When they reach the next temple Yui and Hachiman walk together and talk about the request. Hachiman thinks their plan might be going better if Hina actually liked Tobe, and if "that one person" (Hayato) would leave Tobe and Hina alone. They reach the Ryoan-ji Temple rock garden and find Yukino there. She is curious about why the rock garden is called "Toranoko Watashi"''There is no direct english translation. The english novel has it as "The garden where the tiger carries her cub across the river"., and what part is the tiger.She is actually talking about a different temple's rock garden called Nanzen-ji. In the Anime they are shown touring Ryoan-ji. Watari Wataru seems to have blended the two temples together in this Novel. Here is a comparison of the two rock gardens https://www.lexaloffle.com/jrg.htm Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman wander off to discuss their plan for helping Tobe. They decide to try and visit "date" spots. That night Hachiman goes to buy a magazine and runs into Yumiko. She is annoyed that the Service Club is meddling with Tobe and Hina, it's messing up her group's chemistry. Yumiko doesn't want them to end up pushing Hina away from her group. She is put at ease when Hachiman tells her Hayato will handle it. Chapter 8 - "Even so, '''Hayama Hayato' can't make a choice." On the third day, Hachiman finds Yui outside his room. Yui takes him to meet Yukino for breakfast and finalize their plan. They decide where they will take Tobe and Hina for Tobe's confession. As well as how to get them alone together. Together the Service Club tours many of the places they picked. They settle on Arashiyama's bamboo forest. They meet up with Hayato's group and discuss going there later. Hina has a private conversation with Hachiman. She hopes he isn't forgetting her request. Hachiman tells her to pay attention in Arashiyama before going their separate ways. The Service Club gets lunch together. Yui mentions nighttime on Arashiyama's lantern lit bamboo path would be a good place to be confessed to. They return to the hotel. Hachiman sees Tobe being very nervous about confessing later. Hayata looks gloomy and leaves the room, Hachiman follows him. Hachiman confronts Hayato about his obstructive behaviour. Hayato reveals he, like Yumiko, and Hina, doesn't want to risk ruining his group's good chemistry. Hayato also tells Hachiman he knows the group is "pretending" to be good friends, but he still likes it anyway. He admits he is selfish and asks Hachiman to make sure his group stays the same (prevent the confession). Hachiman thinks Hayato is lying about being selfish. Hayato tries to please everybody, and no matter what he will do here, it will hurt someone. This is why he is asking Hachiman to step in. Hayato cryptically says he didn't want to rely on Hachiman for "this too", as Hachiman walks away. Chapter 9 - "His and her confessions will reach no one." The Service Club and Hayato's clique are hiding near the Arashiyama bamboo path waiting for Hina. Yui called Hina and asked her to come. Hachiman tells Tobe, no matter what happens, keep trying to win Hina over. He then tells Yui and Yukino that he has a plan to fix everything. They don't ask what it is, but they trust him. As Hina arrives Tobe goes out to meet her. As Tobe starts talking to Hina, Hachiman quickly walks over to the two of them and asks Hina out on a date. Hina tells Hachiman (and Tobe), that she doesn't want to date anyone and leaves quickly. Tobe is happy he didn't get rejected, and tells Hachiman he won't back down from wooing Hina. Hayato leaves with his friends and says sorry to Hachiman. Hachiman is relieved, turns to face Yui and Yukino. Yukino is extremely angry and frustrated, she says she hates how he does things and leaves. Yui tells Hachiman that his strategy wasn't so good. She thought he was serious. She says that he can't do stuff like that anymore, even if it is effective. He has to think about how others feel, not just accomplishing the task at hand. She leaves too. The next morning Hina approaches Hachiman at the train station. She thanks him for stopping Tobe's confession. Hachiman hopes she will consider Tobe eventually. She jokes that she wont date anyone because she is "rotten". She then says she might date someone, if it was "Hikitani" (Hachiman). Hachiman tells her to stop joking or he might actually fall for her. Hina reveals she likes being in her comfortable friend space, but it's also why she hates herself. As Ebina leaves, Hachiman thinks about why people pretend and hide from the truth. He considers himself the biggest liar of them all. Bonus Track! 'The girls will rock you. <3 ''This is a novelization of the Volume 7 Drama CD included in the limited edition Japanese release. The entire audio CD excluding the song/lyrics are transcribed. It warns that the novelization text is slightly different from the audio CD script. This takes place immediately after Volume 6. Yui is waiting for Hachiman and Yukino to finish their reports. When they finish, she tries to convince Hachiman and Yukino to accompany her to the Cultural Festival after-party. Yukino agrees to go, but Hachiman goes home. When Hachiman gets home he learns Komachi didn't make dinner. After Komachi receives some phone calls and sends some texts, she decides they will go out to eat. While out they meet Shizuka, Yukino, and Yui, who were invited by Komachi. Saika and Yoshiteru join the group too. They aren't too sure what to eat, so Shizuka calls someone for a recommendation. Shizuka learns about a local restaurant and makes a reservation. When they arrive at the restaurant it is revealed that Haruno was the person Shizuka called and she is also joining the group for dinner. The group eats monjayaki and discusses what the other after-party was like. It was held at a music club, there was music, dancing, a DJ, and food. Haruno and Komachi tease Hachiman. Shizuka gets drunk and complains about adulthood. They soon decide to play a game. They choose the Yamanote Line gameDescription from a blog - https://gaijintonic.com/2009/01/03/japanese-drinking-games-no5-the-yamanote-sen-game/, but change it to the Sobu Line game. The category is "hobbies", which quickly turns into making fun of Hachiman and Yukino for their loner-like hobbies. They try and find a better hobby than watching anime for Hachiman. Something they all have in common is music, Hachiman refuses to learn how to play an instrument. The group quickly decides to play some music together and head back to the Cultural Festival after-party which is now over. Haruno reveals she knows the managers and had them leave the instruments out. They set up for a repeat performance of the Volunteer Band's song (In the Drama CD it is a new song titled "ROCK YOU!"). Yui tells Hachiman to watch the performance closely before running off to get ready. At this point Yui and Yukino sing "ROCK YOU!" from the Volume 7 Drama CD. The lyrics were not included in the novelization. Hachiman is now at home practicing on an old guitar. Komachi yells at him to stop being so annoying. Hachiman gives up and says learning a new hobby is pointless. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd (An otaku). Ambition is to become a light novel author. * Saika Totsuka - In the t''ennis club. Very cute. A boy though.'' * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Looks like a delinquent. ''(Saki Kawasaki was removed from the main cast of characters in the English Novel). * Hayato Hayama - ''Hachiman's classmate. Popular. In the soccer club. * Kakeru Tobe - Hachiman's classmate. An excitable character and member of Hayato's clique.. * Yumiko Miura - Hachiman's classmate. Reigns over the girls as queen bee. * Hina Ebina - Hachiman's classmate. Part of Miura's clique, but a slash fangirl (A fujoshi). * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese Teacher. Guidance counselor. * Haruno Yukinoshita - Yukino's older sister. In University. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In her third year in middle school. '''Characters not in glossary * Minami Sagami - Hachiman's classmate. In the second most popular group. * Ooka - Part of Hayama's group. '' * Yamato - ''Part of Hayama's group. * Atsugi - Sobu High Physical education teacher. Kyoto trip chaperone. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Trivia * The limited edition of this volume was released with a drama CD, titled Kanojotachi no, We Will Rock You (彼女たちの、うぃー・うぃる・ろっく・ゆー♡, "We will... We will rock "you"!!"). This CD is the only one not transcribed into a novel. Gallery Volume 7-1.jpg Volume 7-2.jpg Volume 7-3.jpg Volume 7-4.jpg Volume 7-5.jpg Volume 7-6.jpg Volume 7-7.jpg Volume 7-8.jpg Volume 7-9.jpg Category:Light Novels